


Helping Hands

by jezebel



Category: Haven - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Audrey Parker came to Haven she unsettled Nathan's life, he's still not sure what to do about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Potential spoilers for: "Ain't No Sunshine", "As You Were"

\--

Nathan stared across the office at Audrey who was focussing on the file in front of her. It had been a quiet few days, which given the troubles gave them a welcome relief from the usual strange and life-threatening occurrences in Haven.

Audrey was using the time to focus on cases from before, looking over the files on the Colorado Kid that she had been compiling.

Nathan mostly spent his time watching Audrey. There was something about her that intrigued him and since he had felt the kiss on his cheek he couldn’t stop thinking about her, about why she was different. At first there had been no feelings there for him other than the partnership forced on him by his interfering father, but over time he had begun to respect Parker as an agent. He hadn’t started to think of her as Audrey till after he started seeing Jess, until after Jess had awoken a part of him that he had been suppressing since high school.

The doctors had diagnosed him with idiopathic neuropathy, it wasn’t a perfect diagnosis and there were a number of ways that his illness differed but Nathan wasn’t going to question it too deeply when he knew that it was a result of the troubles - he had it fairly easy when it came to what others had suffered in those times and asking more than a few questions to which there were no answers seemed a waste of time and energy that could be spent on other things.

After the troubles died down, Nathan had learned to be content with the way things were. He was comfortable. He found that after the tail end of the difficult and embarrassing teenage years it was a lot easier to sublimate attraction and focus on other things. Nathan had friends to spend time with and a career to focus on – even if that mostly meant trying not to disappoint the Chief anymore than he had already. It wasn’t ideal but, despite what Duke may insinuate, there was more to life than sex.

All of that had changed when Jess came into his life. He had started to feel things, not physically but emotionally, that he had not felt in years. The attraction was there but Nathan felt as though he was fourteen again as he tried to work through what he was feeling. Suddenly he wondered if he should have asked more questions of the doctors, found out why he was different and how he could function as an adult without the sensation of touch.

Audrey had helped with the advice she had given him but really it had been Jess that had held the key to re-awakening his sexuality. Well, Jess and a little imagination.

When Jess had left, Nathan had been ready to repress his urges again. Had been ready to go back to his life of near celibacy but then Audrey had kissed his cheek and his imagination had kicked into overdrive.

“You okay there, Nathan?” Audrey asked, looking up from her files.

“Sure.” Nathan replied with a shrug.

“You want a coffee?” She asked as she stood stretching to ease the aching muscles from hunching over her desk. Nathan tried not to stare as she rolled her shoulders and inadvertently pushed her chest out to show him the curves hidden beneath her clothes.

“Coffee will have to wait,” the Chief huffed as he pushed into their office and held out a file. “The Teagues called in, something about a stranger hanging around the offices. Asked specifically for you, Parker.”

“Thanks Chief.” Audrey replied, the relief in her voice at having a case battling with the concern that this might lead to more unexplained events.

Nathan stood, checked his weapon, and then followed her out of the door. He wasn’t going to find a resolution to his worries anytime soon and there was other things to focus on. Maybe they would take his mind off the mystery that was Audrey Parker for a while.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings apply to future chapters.


End file.
